Oblivious
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Zero can spot a Level E at 100 yards away; he can also shoot Vampires and have them on the ground dead in a matter of seconds. But Zero, poor hopeless Zero is completely oblivious to the act of love.
1. Chapter 1

Oblivious

Summary: Zero can spot a Level E at 100 yards away; he can also shoot Vampires and have them on the ground dead in a matter of seconds. But Zero, poor hopeless Zero is completely oblivious to the act of love.

Rating: M (for melons)

Disclaimer: I do not own, blah, blah, blah

A/N: So I have been gone for a LONG time and I hope I can make it up to you. I have this story and another one I am hoping to type up soon, and these are a thank you to all of you for staying with me for this long. –Sighs- Wow, my A/N's have never sounded so mushy before. XD Oh well

Dedicated: To all of my reviewers! ^^ I love you all and hope you like it!

Zero Kiryuu scowled as his eardrums were bombarded by screaming girls. God, why couldn't they just go away for once? _'I could just make them disappear'_ Zero thought. But then his 'father' would wonder what had happened. "More like cry" Zero muttered. His silver hair now grown down to is shoulders, covered cold violet eyes as they scanned the area, zoning in on Yuuki Cross; a petite girl with short brown hair and wide innocent eyes. She was in the process of holding back a hoard of screaming girls. Zero didn't have that problem it seemed; because the girls on his side were eerily quiet and about three feet away from him. A small blonde attempted to slide past him, but Zero turned his full glare on the tiny girl. "I suggest you get back in line before I make you really regret trying to sneak up on me" he hissed, and the girl squeaked before dashing back. "I just wanted to get a picture up close!" she cried. "Why do you have to be so mean?" she wailed.

Yup. Zero was officially in a bad mood.

And speaking which, said other headache just had to walk through the huge gates that separated the class of humans and vampires. And, as always, Kaname Kuran, pureblood bastard was at the front of the line. Zero growled low in his throat. The girls as always trampled Yuuki to the ground, and the small girl fell with a thud louder than her tiny body could make. Zero sighed and walked over to the fallen brunette, his invisible line staying in place. Pale hands helped her up, and Yuuki smiled at her silver haired 'big brother'. "Thanks Zero!" she said happily. "It is very nice to see you are not hurt; Yuuki" a deep smooth voice said. Yuuki beamed. "Kaname-senpai, you flatter me" she said her cheeks flushing pink. "To class" Zero snapped, glaring. "So rude, you're scary with that scowl. Mr. Disciplinary committee" Kaname said as he started to walk away, the rest of the Night class following him, sending glares along the way to the silver haired prefect. The Day class had started screaming again, as their beloved Night class left. Zero sent a glare that sent them packing.

He was _so_ not in the mood.

Zero turned away and walked into the forest, Yuuki trailing after him wordlessly, both not seeing Kaname turn around one last time. "Taking another look at your precious person?" Takuma asked from beside him, talking about the small brunette. "Yes" Kaname replied. _'Though you got it wrong Takuma. I wasn't looking at Yuuki, she isn't my dear one'_ he thought.

No, Kaname was looking at Zero.

Zero tossed and turned in his sleep. All he could see was _Red. _He gave a broken sob, tormented by his dreams.

A warm hand caressed his damp head, stroking it almost lovingly. Knuckles rubbed at his cheek and warm fingers traced soft lips. Zero leaned into the hands, relishing in the soft touch. They seemed mesmerized by the hunter's face, padded fingers going over everything it possibly could. And then they were gone, those warm hands. Zero whimpered, his head unconsciously searching, and he smiled when they returned. "Yuuki…" he breathed; the hands were gone in an instant, and Zero's eyes snapped open in shock. He sat up quickly, looking around. His eyes narrowed when he found nothing out of the ordinary. Zero laid down a bit reluctantly, eyes still searching his empty room. He didn't sleep until the first rays of sunlight hit his eyes.

Zero didn't want to get up. Hell he _really _didn't want to get up. But he had to…wait, scratch that. He doesn't _have _to. With that in mind, the silverette snuggled deeper into the pillows and blankets on his bed, instantly falling asleep.

Kaien Cross happily skipped down the hall (O.o) humming to himself about adorable sons and daughters. He stopped in front of Zero's room (btw which did use to belong to Cross, but Zero deftly kicked him out four years ago) and peeked his head in. Seeing Zero's form still covered in the mass of blankets made him smile, and he quietly shut the door. "I'll let him sleep this time" he said as he walked down the hall before his somber attitude changed and in the blink of an eye, he was back humming and skipping.

Kaname was seething. He said _her _name. _Hers!_ That, he would not allow. He wanted the silverette to call his name. Be it just saying it; or from other purposes. Kaname smirked as he slipped into his bed, sleep calling to him. '_Tonight. Tonight I will make him mine' _Kaname thought and his eyes shut, just as the sun rose.

Zero glowered at the gates, just itching to go over and punch it. But that would only result in breaking his hand. But _so_ totally worth it. As usual, Zero had his group cowering in fear. Tonight he was in an especially bad mood. Someone had dared go into his room, and when he found who did it-human or not- he was going to shoot them so full of bullets they would be crapping out silver for the next millennia. The gates creaked open, and the Day class girls went wild, knocking Yuuki over-but over on Zero's side, they only inched forward, still screaming. Zero helped the klutzy girl up, and she smiled at him before dusting herself off. "Zero are you alright? Did you get enough sleep, or do you need…" she trailed off uncertainly. "No I don't, and Yuuki if you come into my room again…." He stopped his threat when she looked at him funny. "I didn't go into your room last night Zero" she said, and Zero froze. _'Thenwhowentintomyroom?'_ Zero franticly thought, just as Kaname walked by. "Wonderful job as always Yuuki" he said, and she gave him her brightest smile. He turned to Zero. "You don't look so well, I'd hate to see our best prefect sick" he said and Zero just hissed. "Get. To. Class. Kuran" he bit out. To his surprise, the brunette pureblood didn't have a comment to throw back at him. Instead, he just continued on his way, the rest of the Night class trailing behind. Zero used his fiercest glare, and the Day class went scattering away.

Yuuki looked at him in a _'what was that about'_ way. Zero shrugged.

They split up, covering more grounds. Well, Yuuki did. Zero just leaned against a tree. "God, everything is so fucked up. It's like everything is my responsibility. Like I could fucking give a flying fuck anyway" he muttered. "Gah, I need a cigarette", and fishing into his coat pocket, he brought out a lighter and a cancer stick-as Yuuki liked to call them. He was soon puffing lightly, smoke filling the air. Yuuki would murder him if she ever saw what he was doing, but at the moment he could care less. He was stressed god damnit! "Those will kill you, or do you even care?" came a voice Zero knew all to well. "Go away Kuran, I'm in a bad mood" he snarled. "You always seem to be in a bad mood" the older man sighed. "I think you'd get the hint" Zero said angrily. Kaname was in front of him in an instant. "When was the last time you've fed?" he asked, his face inches from the silverette's; searching. "None of your business Kuran" Zero yelled. Kaname's eyes darkened in anger.

"It is my business, you insolent child. I've made it mine. And it shall continue to be mine until you no longer need my blood to survive" he hissed out, his hand reaching out to grab onto Zero's neck. Zero's eyes narrowed and he struggled to get out of the painful grip. The cigarette butt Zero held fell to the ground, as he clawed at Kaname's hand, black fading in and out of his vision. He _needed air_! Realizing this, Kaname let go. "I will not repeat myself. When was the last time you have fed?" he asked again. Zero looked at him. "Four weeks" he muttered and Kaname's eyes widened. How had he even lasted four weeks? Well, the boy had lasted for four years. "Why didn't you come to me?" he demanded, and Zero glared. "Why should I?" he spat back. Kaname readied himself to beat the boy, but refrained from doing so. Instead he loosened his shirt, exposing his neck. Zero looked at it hungrily. Zero shook his head. "No" he said. Kaname raised a delicate eyebrow. "No?" he repeated. Before Zero could reply, the sent of blood hit the air, and Zero's eyes flickered red. His lips latched onto the junction of Kaname's neck, his tongue running over the small cut. When it healed a second later, Zero's fangs pierced the others skin, partaking in the pureblood running down his throat. It seemed like forever had gone by before Zero withdrew his fangs, the red flickering away, but before Kaname could say anything, Zero's eyes glazed over and he slumped forward, Kaname catching him. He swung the silverette up into his arms, carrying the hunter as if he were a feather-well he felt like one-was he even eating? _'Like carrying a bride'_ Kaname mused. Zero would probably scream bloody murder if he was awake while Kaname was carrying him. Using his speed, Kaname quickly ran to his room, making sure the other vampires saw nothing. He laid the hunter onto his bed, like a delicate flower, afraid if he moved him too much, the boy would break.

Kaname stroked the silver hair and he gave a small smile when the hunter turned into the hand. "Kaname…" he breathed. Kaname's heart landed in his throat. Zero had never said his name before. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the others. He tasted sweet. _'Like mint'_ Kaname mused. He swiped his tongue across Zero's lower lip, loving the way his blood tasted against the silver haired boys mouth. His hands skimmed across his stomache, and Zero opened his mouth, releasing the most erotic moan Kaname had ever heard. Taking his chance, Kaname plunged his tongue into Zero's mouth, mapping out everything his tongue could find. As he did this, Zero shifted, slowly coming into consciousness. His eyes widened when he saw what the pureblood was doing to him.

"Mff!" Zero cried, starting to struggle, his hands pushing at the purebloods shoulders; but he didn't budge. Kaname broke the kiss, looking at the embarrassed male. "What the hell?" Zero cried, his face flooding with colour. Kaname grinned, running his tongue across Zero's cheek, feeling more heat rush to it. "Let me go!" Zero yelled, thrashing on the bed. Kaname stilled him. "Just this once, Zero, I wont listen" he purred before capturing Zero's lips in his own. The kiss was slow, sweet. And it stole Zero's breath away. Zero broke away, his cheeks flushed, and his chest rapidly rising for breath. "What do you want?" Zero asked, meaning for it to sound mean, but it came out sounding weak and whispery. "Your love" Kaname replied, before again pressing his lips to the others. And this time; Zero didn't stop him.

They kissed slow, tasting each other. Zero's hands found purchase in Kaname's brunette hair, long slim fingers tightening around the brown strands. Zero released a breathy moan when Kaname began to nibble on the base of Zero's neck, relinquishing him of his shirt; as it had become to restricting. Grabbing Zero's hands he brought them up above the silverette's head, kissing him again. Zero wiggled feeling something pool in his lower stomache, and he cried out when Kaname captured a nipple in his mouth, nibbling on it. Zero arched, his breath leaving his body, as Kaname's wonderfully _sinful_ tongue gave attention to his chest. Kaname leaned back looking at his handy work. Zero's nipples were erect and had a beautiful red flush to them.

But what he really enjoyed was having the man he'd been dreaming about for years, under him completely at his mercy; for the taking. In the blink of an eye, Zero's pants and boxers were on the floor in pieces. Zero lay naked, as the day he was born, in front of a _very _horny pureblood. He blushed and closed his legs, embarrassed at being seen like this. Kaname just spread them apart, looking at the virgin hole waiting for him to lay claim. A padded finger gently traced the opening, watching as it contracted. Zero's eyes widened and he squeaked, attempting to clamp his legs shut, but Kaname had slipped between them, and Zero ended up wrapping them around the older males waist. Kaname groaned, pressing his clothed erection against the crevice of Zero's ass and rubbed. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes, and Zero stared wide eyed, at his member, his cheeks flaming. He almost always got that reaction out of his lovers, especially when they were virgins. He was quite large, and Zero couldn't seem to take his eyes away. "This is going to be in you soon" Kaname whispered hotly. "I-in me?" Zero stuttered out. "Yes, right here" Kaname continued, rubbing his padded index finger on Zero's entrance. "I just want you to answer one question" he said and Zero looked at him with half mast eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

Zero didn't answer. Truthfully, this was what Kaname hoped would happen. "Then I guess I'll just have to force it out of you" Kaname said, and before Zero could protest, Kaname covered his lips with the others. He ground his arousal against the others, and swallowed the moan Zero produced. He rubbed the silverette's body, relishing in every moan, intent on driving the one under him crazy. Zero was writhling by the time Kaname drew away, and he smirked. "Will you tell me now?" he asked, and Zero shook his head, his hair sticking to his sweaty head. "Very well" he said, and he drew away, Zero voicing an immediate protest. Kaname was back seconds later with something in his hands. "This is going to make you scream" he purred. Zero watched as Kaname lathered something onto his fingers, and his breathing almost stopped when one pressed at is entrance. Zero tried to wiggle away but Kaname's free hand held him there. The finger didn't go in; it just stayed there, lightly pressed against his most intimate opening. It felt awkward and uncomfortable at first, but Zero soon got over that, and the need to have it inside of him grew.

He wiggled around trying to force the finger in, but Kaname held him down. Zero gave a weak moan, shifting. "Tell me" he said. Zero swallowed. "I-", the finger sunk in to the first knuckle. "-can't" he moaned. Kaname moved the digit in and out, making it go deeper every time he entered the silver haired hunter. Zero cried out, trying to finger fuck himself. White hot flames licked at his insides, and the heat only increased as Kaname continued to force his finger in and out of the tight muscles; adding a second, he watched as the silverette clamped down, moaning. Kaname dragged his fingers down, forcing a third finger in, relishing in the heat that enveloped them. Crooking his fingers, Kaname pressed hard; and watched as Zero screamed.

Zero sobbed; his body arching-or trying to-as he attempted to relieve him of the pressure steadily growing in the pit of his stomache. "What do you need?" Kaname asked again. "I-I-"Zero broke off gasping for breath. Kaname pressed again at the gland that brought Zero so much pleasure. "I don't know!" Zero screamed, sobbing. He didn't know what he felt. He didn't know what this was. He didn't know! Kaname smiled, letting his fingers slide out of Zero's delicious hole with a small 'pop'. "Then I'll teach you" he said pressing his already slicked erection against Zero's prepared entrance. "Because you're a virgin, this will hurt" he said, and Zero only got in a fear filled glance before Kaname slammed all the way in, hearing Zero's scream. He gathered the sobbing boy in his arms. "It hu-rts" he whimpered, clutching at Kaname attempting to force the pureblood off. Kaname didn't move, and Zero cried harder. He felt as if his insides were splitting. Kaname kissed away Zero's tears. "Shh, it was for the best. Relax" he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Zero's sides.

He kissed Zero slowly, trying to calm him down. He succeeded-well, mostly. Zero still hiccupped. They stayed like that-to Kaname it felt like forever. All he wanted to do was thrust into the boy until he couldn't remember his name. After a while, Kaname felt Zero start to relax and he began small thrusts, moving inside of the other. Zero tightened immediately. "Relax. It'll get better soon" Kaname whispered.

Kaname drew out all of the way, loving the feel of Zero's silken walls clinging to him; and entered slowly, earning a whimper from the male on the receiving end. Zero was so full. It was uncomfortable. He didn't like this feeling, of being stretched. Kaname's small thrusts turned into longer ones, trying to get Zero used to the feeling of having him inside of the other. Zero relaxed, bit by bit as the uncomfortable feeling was replaced. With the need to move. "Kaname…" Zero whimpered, his cheeks flushing. He knew what he wanted but was too flustered to actually say it. Kaname took the hint and drew out, before thrusting back in. He was rewarded with a moan; Zero's walls tightening around his shaft.

Kaname continued to thrust, still not hard, because he was still afraid of hurting the other. Zero on the other hand, was writhling in need. He cried out, a moan passing through his lips as his head thrashed. "Kaname, _please!_" Zero cried, arching.

That was all he needed, because just as Zero said these words, he pulled out and slammed back in, eliciting a scream from the silverette. Zero cried out, thrashing, and Kaname groaned feeling Zero's walls practically melt against his member. Zero moaned, arching his hips to meet Kaname's powerful thrusts. His thighs shook from the strain of keeping them open as the brunette drove into him wildly. "_Ah, hah_, Kaname!" Zero whimpered, his nails raking down Kaname's back. Zero could feel the pressure now, and he shook. Kaname began to push in and out ruthlessly, straining for his own release. Zero quivered once; before he threw his head back and screamed. His orgasm ripping through him, leaving black at the edges of his vision. Cum splattered onto both vampires, as Zero convulsed beneath the brunette, still screaming. Kaname continued to thrust into the tight body beneath him, his angling unsteady as he finally came undone; releasing into the writhling silverette.

Zero gave a warbled cry when he felt something wash down his walls, and he flushed. Kaname withdrew slowly, as to not hurt the other male more than he already is. They were quiet for a while, both catching their breaths. It was many moments more before Zero spoke. "Get off" he said, and Kaname looked at him. "What?" he asked looking surprised. "You've had your fun, now get off".

Zero sounded as if he were about ready to cry. "Why would I do that?" Kaname said. He liked being on top of the silverette. "I'm not some fucking whore Kuran" Zero snapped and Kaname's eyes widened. "I have feelings too!" he hissed trying to push the brunette off of him. Kaname didn't budge. _"Move"_ Zero bit out. "No. Zero you're not a whore and I never treated you like one. You're my lover" Kaname stated simply and Zero's eyes widened. "L-lover?" he squeaked out. Kaname chuckled. Zero looked like an innocent child-which he was no more-, the way his violet eyes rounded.

Zero's eyes clouded. "You don't mean that" Zero said as he looked away. Kaname grabbed Zero's chin in his hands and forced him to look into the eyes of the purebloods. "Zero you are so _oblivious_!" Kaname growled. "Pureblood's mate for life" he said. "I _want_ you" he continued. Zero blushed. "But I'm not good enough" he murmured. Kaname groaned. "You were perfect the moment I saw you for the first time" he said. That was all Kaname had to say. Zero was sobbing. Crying his eyes out. Kaname panicked for a second. "I l-love you. I lo-ve you" he sobbed, and Kaname instantly calmed. "I love you too" he said and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, you're so sexy" Kaname purred, pressing his now erect member against Zero's abused entrance. "W-wait, Kaname! I can't!" he cried, but it was too late. Zero had captured the love of a pureblood, and there was no way he could get rid of it.

The next night at class change over was different to sugar coat it. When the gates opened Kaname made a ve-line straight to Zero, capturing him into a kiss; who tried to hit the pureblood out of sheer embarrassment. The Day and Night class both gasped as Kaname drew away from the younger male. He gave a lecherous grin and Zero's blush increased. God, why are all purebloods _perverts_? The day class erupted in squeals, their faces red from the blood rushing to their cheeks at seeing the two most desirable men make out in front of them. Zero turned to them, his face burning. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get to your dorms! _Now_!" Zero screeched. The girls ran away from the silverette, but were silently cheering; as their most secret obsession had finally come true.

Now the KanamexZero fan club could continue.

Yuuki grinned as she turned to Yori, her long time best friend. "You owe me a hundred bucks Yori" she said in a sing-song voice. Yori made a face and handed the money over just as Kaname threw the very unsuspecting hunter over his shoulder. _'I hope you can keep up with him Zero'_ Yuuki thought, as she watched him be carried away by his lover.

FIN

So how did you guys like it? I must say, this one took a life of its own. –Sheepish-

I had meant for it to be short and sweet but, ^^ *sweat drop* that doesn't mean I don't like it, no I love it! But ugh I'm just confusing you and myself.

I hope you enjoy it; I put a lot of time and effort into this. :D


	2. Chapter 2

InKoHolIcXxxEeaTeR - *Casually hands you the manuscript for one of the already published uke! Kaname fics she has written* -just visit my profile and view my stories deary- :D

polka dot – Awe thanks! ^^

NanaliJoci – Well I mean, wouldn't you? I know I would. xD

Tearsdontfall – That's sweet! And I don't think I said that Kaname had other lovers. Did I? Well to answer your question, if he did, they were just like fuck buddies, you know? Friends with benefits. And he probably just slept with them because he couldn't have Zero. So to say, they can have sex without mating for life, purebloods can choose whom they want, other lower vampires have trouble. The lower the rank, the harder it is to have sex with one person and not mate with them. Like say a level B had sex with a whore to relieve some stress. He could choose to mate or just use that person for sexual purposes. Like a level D can't choose, so they have to be careful. If they have sex with some one, then they're stuck with that one person, until one of them dies.

takara2802 – okay, so I just wrote this entire thing down, replying to Tearsdontfall, so to keep from making my fingers fall off, please read that reply. But I will say this; they can have other lovers purely for sex.

xXBlackxxStarXx – Yes a hundred bucks ^^. She is very greedy. After being around Yagari for so many years I'd be surprised if Zero didn't start. I had to have a sweet Kaname, making Zero feel wanted. I hope I did it to your liking. :D

ben4kevin – Awe, thanks sweetheart! :)

wawatvxq - *Hands you packet full of pictures and one video* -whistles- You didn't see a thing. It took much sneaking to get these; do you know how hard it is to sneak by a pair of vampires? Well considering they were hormonal…but *trails off grinning*

White Wolf 64 KEG – Awe, thanks dear. *Slides an envelope filled with another story* -allows you to share this story with your fan club- *waggles eyebrows*

Irmina – Oh when he found out, well let's just say Zero could walk properly. –Was trying to give ideas to the club- xD

Des Petit Pois – Thanks ^^ I'll try my best~

Zero176085 – I'll try to stay with your (good story standards) :Ds


End file.
